


Are you cheating on me!? (THIS ONE IS ALSO SHIT PLEASE STOP READING IT)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, stop reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: After hearing her on the phone with another person multiple times, Scoops is heartbroken and when Muffins proves she isn't cheating on her, Scoops becomes furiousExplicit due to an amount of F bombs
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 2





	Are you cheating on me!? (THIS ONE IS ALSO SHIT PLEASE STOP READING IT)

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a response to a recent chain of posts i saw on tumblr. i'm just having fun with the fact that the posts just so happen to interfere with muffins x scoops, so don't overreact in the comments

"Sugar Plum, I'm back! A lot of orders today..."

Muffins had arrived back to her home to discover Scoops crying as she ate ice cream right out of the bucket, Muffins HATED when her partner cried so she went to ask her what was wrong.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!!!!!!"

"I'm not cheating on you! I love you sooooooo much and i would never leave you!"

Scoops calmed down quickly after realizing that she wasn't being cheated on. "Good! But could you at least explain all of the phone calls you've been getting since 7 this morning?"

"Oh, that was just a stalker. They've been calling me all day. Thanks for reminding me to block their number!"

Suddenly, Muffins' phone rang.

"Who is this?"

"This is-" She hung up and proceeded to block the number.

Scoops asked "Who was that?" Muffins responded "The stalker." Scoops was still furious that someone would be stalking her crush, so she asked Muffins for the stalker's number. "I want to give that stalker a piece of my mind!" After she gave her the number, she stated "I'm gonna have to call them in our room because I'm probably gonna use a bunch of words i don't normally use." then walked to their room.

As she sat on the bed with her phone in hand, she prepared to give the stalker a piece of her mind.

"Hello! This is (NAME AND ADDRESS WITHHELD)!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EXPLAIN!"

"W-who is this?"

"WHY WERE YOU CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND MULTIPLE TIMES!?"

"Who?"

"MUFFINS! YOU KNOW, THE OWNER OF THE BAKERY IN PURE HEART VALLEY!?"

"OH! I didn't know she was taken! I was just calling her to see if she wanted to join our club!"

Scoops paused. As soon as she heard this, she not only became as red as a tomato, but also more pissed off then she already was.

"Ma'am?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!? WHY DID YOU KEEP ASKING AFTER SHE SAID NO?!? IT SHOULD PRETTY OBVIOUS SHE DOES NOT WANT TO JOIN YOUR STUPID GROUP!!!!!!!!!!"

She then leaned out the door and asked Muffins the following: "Have you seen the stalker in real life? Does he keep taking pictures of you?"

Muffins gulped. And then answered:

"...Yes. To both questions."

Scoops then went back to yell at the stalker on the phone.

"OH JUST WAIT, I GOT YOUR FUCKING NUMBER! AND I'M RECORDING THIS WHOLE CALL!"

"Oh shit!" The stalker then hung up.

Scoops took several deep breaths trying to cope with the fact that her crush, partner, and long-time best friend was just stalked. As she stopped the recording, she left the building and drove to the Sheriff's Department to send in the recording while also stating that they were stalking Muffins in real life as well. 3 hours later, she got a text sent from Sheriff Mao Mao Mao stating the following: "Thank you for sending us this footage. We recognize the voice of the stalker in question, and we will arrest him once we see him again, which could possibly be any hour from now. - Mao Mao, Head of The Pure Heart Sheriff's Department"

Scoops walked downstairs back to the living room, hugged Muffins, and said the following to her:

"Don't worry my love, this guy is gonna be caught, he wont be able stalk you again. I still love you, even though i thought you were cheating on me."

Muffins proceeded to kiss Scoops on the lips, further cementing their love.

**Author's Note:**

> this could have easily fit in my drabble compilation but i felt it was good enough for it's own story


End file.
